hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2002 atlantic hurricane season
2002 atlantic hurricane season Storms Hurricane Andrew The name andrew was brung back for a 2nd chance as long it want destructive, it didnt make a landfall so it will be used in the 2008 season. Hurricane Bonnie Didnt make a landfall. Hurricane Carlos Formed off of north carolina and moved east and didnt make a landfall. Hurricane Darlene Was the 2nd most powerful cyclone recorded, with winds topping 230 mph. Darlene made landfall in cedarkey, florida with winds of 195 mph, making it the strongest landfalling hurricane since Camille. Darlene Caused $104.5 billion in damage and killed 65,000 Hurricane Earl Made landfall in halifax, nova scotia as a 115 mph Category 3, it caused $16 billion in damage and kill 85. Hurricane Frances Did a fuji-whara with earl before being absorbed by Darlene. Tropical Storm Grant Made landfall in cuba, little or no damage was reported. Hurricane Helene Was the most powerfull cyclone recorded to hit spain, it hit as a Category 4 with winds of 145 mph, it caused $55 billion in damage and killed 8,665. Hurricane Irving Was the most powerful cyclone recorded, it made landfall in atlantic city, new jersey with winds of 385 mph, it caused $190 quintillion in damage and killed 95,000. Tropical Storm Jeanne Moved through the carribean without affecting land. Hurricane Karl Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Love Love was a powerful hurricane, which would make sense seeing how love is the strongest feeling and word, love peeked at 205 mph and made landfall in cuba as a weak Category 5 and New orleans, Louisiana as a Category 3, it caused $70 billion in damage and killed 3,620. Hurricane Mitch Mitch was a powerful hurricane, Mitch would make landfall in cuba as a weak Category 3 and Tampa, Florida as a Strong Category 3, it caused $45 billion in damage and killed 1,620. Hurricane Nicole Nicole was a powerful hurricane, it hit Lake Charles, Louisiana as a Category 5, it caused $95 billion in damage and killed 6,620. Hurricane Otto Hurricane Otto made landfall in savannah, georgia as a 145 mph category 4, it caused $55 billion in damage and killed 1,000. Hurricane Paloma Didnt make a landfall. Hurricane Ron Had a similar track as ophelia of 2005 did. Hurricane Selena Selena was an odd storm, it did a total of 9 loops and made 5 different landfalls, the first of which was as a Category 5 in Miami, Florida. Than in New Orleans, Louisiana as a Category 5, In Galvaston, Texas as a Category 3 and than back in New Orleans Again But as a Category 1, it dissipated in indiana. Selena caused $110 billion in damage and killed 10,000. Hurricane Tom Stayed in the atlantic. Hurricane Vixen Didnt make a landfall. Tropical Storm Walter Was actually the regenerated remnants of tropical storm ron, walter didnt make a landfall but did generate a rather large water spout, upto a full mile wide.. Hurricane Alpha the only landfall Alpha had in its life was in Cape lookout, North Carolina as a 155 mph Category 4, there, it caused $60 billion in damage and killed 100. Hurricane Beta Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Gamma Gamma was a powerful hurricane, Gamma peeked at 165 mph and made landfall in cuba as a weak Category 5, it caused $49 billion in damage and killed 11,620. Hurricane Delta Delta crossed into the eastern pacific after making landfall in Nicaragua as a Moderate Category 3, it caused $35 billion in damage and killed 150. Hurricane Epsilon Epsilon made landfall in cozumel as a Category 3 and in Tampa as a Category 1, it caused $40 billion in damage and killed 190. Hurricane Zeta Stayed in the atlantic. Hurricane Eta Eta crossed into the eastern pacific after making landfall in Nicaragua as a Moderate Category 4, it caused $45 billion in damage and killed 510. Hurricane Theta Brushed Bermuda but didnt have very severe effects. Hurricane Iota Stayed in the atlantic. Hurricane Kappa Hit spain as a Tropical Depression, it caused $500 million in damage due to major flooding and a tornado outbreak, and it killed 1,000. Hurricane Lambda Stayed out in the atlantic. Hurricane Mu Mu hit St, Augustine, Florida as a Category 3, it caused $35 billion in damage and killed 500, Mu was the last storm of the Hyper-active season, dissipating February 1st, 2003. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons